twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Prexiel MorningTide of Bastion
Known Information Born almost eighteen-hundred years before the first Returned crossed over from the land of the dead, Prexiel MorningTide was a half-Celestial of mercy born to Sarahphien MorningTide and an unknown noble lord. This union was forbidden at the time and the child was given to his mother to live and train at The Bastion, to protect both him and the noble's family as a whole. The young boy was delivered to the Bastion and spent his years training as a solider, healer, and a nobleman, his mother hoping to one day return him to the house that he was rightfully a part of. As he grew and excelled at his studies, eventually properly joining the army stationed at the Bastion, he discovered more of his own abilities. Both as a solider and as a Half-Celestial. After some time Prexiel took a half-Celestial wife (Sidriel ) that gifted him with twins, one was named Samson and stayed with Prexiel at the bastion, while the other disappeared from official records. Several hundred years passed as Prexiel served at the Bastion before his wife passed away and he made the decision to leave the Bastion and look after his remaining dependents and combat the growing menace in the Breech known as Bel'e'athru. After a significant amount of time spent tracking his father's family through the lost noble house, he found them somewhere in the Amalgamation. Hidden he entered the city just in time to watch his Grandchildren and great grandchildren be executed. Prexiel left the city not long after and threw himself into the Breach to fight on the front lines. During one such fight he held the line with one other Celestial on a narrow bridge against a massive host on demons trying to overrun a town. He sacrificed himself to ensure the citizens had time to evacuate and live another day. Status As a Knight of Bastion, Prexiel has four pins. Allies * Enemies * Golden Chalice * The Ardent Choir Obituaries * Prexiel has died once, but has no Obituaries. Rumors *Obviously a Celestial of self-sacrifice. Obviously. *Too many people are assuming Prexiel's battle against the Dark-Maker's troops happened during the War of Radiance. They forget that this is the second time Bel'e'athru has commanded an army. *Was caught praying to Ayan to win the Triskelion. *Rumor has it that when the blood of the innocent are spilled Prexiel's eyes bleed. *Prexiel is V. *Rumor has it, Prexiel can still fly. *Rumor has it, Prexiel isn't himself lately. *Rumor has it Prexiel's friends are worried about him. *It's rumored that Prexiel only survived his ritual because Frederick, Bird Pimp Extraordinaire, gave his blessing Quotes * "Everyone can be saved, Everyone gets a second chance." * "Creatures of mercy react poorly to being forced to kill." * "Yes, the wings are real, no you cant have a feather." * "As a former bird myself...." * "The Sorrowful are a stain, we will blot them out." * "Times are changing, and I'm not sure who I am anymore. The time for mercy is coming to an end, and I'm not sure who I will be when it passes. I'm afraid of myself." Character Inspirations Cole: Dragon Age Inquisition